Love A one-shots story
by Tomboy77
Summary: A series of one and two-shots that are made possible by the readers and there themes for it. I hope you enjoy and even I myself am part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

What is up my Tomboys. Great news, I got rid of my cold and feeling ready to type. This is a series of one-shots that will have some chapters with me and my family in them. I want you all to give me some themes for a one-shot. I read all of my reviews so you don't have to worry about me not seeing it. Thank you all for the positivity and I hope you like this new story.

* * *

Chapter 1: For the love of Vegas part 1

(Shinichi's POV)

I was walking next to ran on our way to the movie theater. I still couldn't believe I agreed to this.

(Flashback)

Ran came over to me and started talking about a trip she and her dad were going on. Apparently her dad had gotten a free trip for 4 to Vegas, Nevada in America. She started asking if I could teach her some English, then moved on to if I could come with them. At first I was going to decline but knowing that she would either give me a begging look of threaten to break my arm if I did. I said yes and started helping her and her dad learn English.

(End Flashback)

We were in a hotel called Sam's Town (A.N: Its a real hotel there I stayed there when I was in Vegas) and I had to admit it was pretty nice. It had almost everything and it would certainly keep us busy. We were about to reach the movie's when Ran stopped. "Shinichi look they have an arcade, lets go in the movie wont start till a few hours." I sigh and follow her in. We walk in and see the place was place was almost empty. Almost as in there was 2 young girls where in there. They looked around 16 and were arguing. The slightly smaller girl had brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes. The taller out of the 2 had slightly dark blond hair to were it looked brown, tanner skin, and greenish gray eyes. I walked over to see if I could stop the fight. "My I ask why you 2 are fighting?" The taller one looked at me, and I could see the irritation in her eyes. "Yeah my sister here wants me to come see the movie Lights Out but I hate horror. To unrealistic." "Heather you are going to see the movie!" the smaller one said. "No Im not Bailey!" Heather looked like she was going to scream. Ran walked over after hearing what was up. "Hey that's the movie we were going to see. I think I now a way to stop this." she looked over to me "Shinichi doesn't want to see that movie for the same reason as Heather so how about me, Sonoko, and Bailey go to it and you 2 stay here."

(My POV)

I had to admit, This girl ,Ran I think, had a good idea. "I think that would work, how bout you guys?" "Im fine with it" Shinichi looked at me then to Bailey. "I'll go with you, thank you." I was surprised at my sister but was happy to end that fight. They left me alone with Shinichi and he looked over at me. "You want to play that gun game over there?" "Hell yeah!" We played for a while and during a phone call he got I heard Shinichi talk in Japanese. He walked back over after that "So you speak Japanese too" I said in perfect Japanese. He stared at me wide eyed. "You speak Japanese?" "Yes to the irritation of my family and everyone in my school." I smirk at the memory. We got alone great and I found out he was a detective. I invited him to dinner at the buffet with my family and he agrees. We exchange numbers. "Hezaa, Its my name in Japanese f you want to call me that." "Sure." Ran comes back with another girl that I assume is Sonoko and my sister. It turns out she made friends with them and separate.

(Kaito's POV)

I couldn't believe I had gotten tickets to Vegas. I was in a hotel called Sam's Town for a heist. They where having a jewel there that was perfect. The best part though is that Tantei-kun was here as well. I saw him in the arcade with some girl. I was so mad I wanted to dye her hair but I didn't. I started walking and made a plan for my heist. I reached the bowling alley in the hotel and went in. In there was the girl I saw with Tantei-kun. I walk over "Hello Koruba Kaito, magician extraordinaire." Then I realize I said that in Japanese. I waited for an English 'What was that' but instead I got an "Oh you are Japanese, don't worry I know what you said" I look at her, my poker face broken and shock full on my face. I put back together my poker face and make a flower appear in my hand. I hold it out for her and she grabs my arm. I try to pull it back but she was strong. She pulls out a rose and puts the flower I pulled out in its place. She lets go "I like roses better and don't even ask how I knew." She must have seen it on my face because she sighed. "I knew because I saw the entire trick and could smell a rose in there." We talk for a while and get along quite well. we played a round of bowling and she punched my arm Hard when I tried to use my tricks. This girl must have eyes better then a hawk.(A.N: I am being 100% truthful about myself in here). We exchange numbers and she told me to call here Hezaa witch was her Japanese name. I was invited to the same dinner as Tantei-kun and left with a new friend and a smirk.

(My POV)

I liked Kaito, he was nice. He looked like Shinichi but I knew they weren't related. I walked over to the buffet and sat down with my family. It had turned out that my dad had made friends with Ran's dad. My family knew I had 2 guests coming. the first was Shinichi, my dad gave me a look that made me whisper to him "I don't think so dad, he is a friend, Don't Hurt Him." I growled in his ear to make it clear. "Hi Shinichi, thank you for coming. this.." I gestured to my family members in order, "Is my dad Arthur, my papa George, and my granny Samantha." He smiled "Hello I am detective Shinichi Kudo" "We are the Robinson family". Kaito came in as soon as Shinichi left for food. "Hi Kaito, thanks for coming." "My pleasure Hezaa-chan." I smile and introduce him to everyone. He gave a flower to my sister and granny and I laughed at there confused faces. Shinichi came back and when he saw Kaito I saw his eyes do a double take. He set down his food and Kaito walked over to him. He sat down next to him and rapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hello Tantei-kun, nice to see you here." I saw Kaito smirk. "How did you?...Never mind I didn't expect to see you out and about yet". Shinichi let of a smirk and Kaito Kissed his cheek. I smiled and my family looked shocked. I knew he was with Shinichi since I saw him spy on us at the arcade. Bailey looked at them "Get a room you 2" Kaito looked at her and snapped. Pink smoke was around her and when it cleared her hair was pink. I started laughing. The kissed again and I smiled at them.

You know the saying 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'

* * *

Hoped you liked this one-shot and don't hate. I will have some funny ones up soon. This will have a part 2 come at a later date so don't worry about that. Thank you for reading and send in those requests my Tomboys. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all my Tomboys I have a test for you. If you get the answer right I will let you give me my next story. You will tell me the name and plot and I will make the story. Now here is the question. Who are/is my favorite Gosho boy/boys? You have to say if it is 1 or more and there name, then why you think it. Good luck!

* * *

 **Virtual Reality AU**

 **Kaitou_KID1412 was walking when a group of came out and surrounded him. He had a lot of good loot after the quest he did and didn't want to lose it. He got out his sword and fought them. He was at half a heart when they stopped. He knew a player had come up behind him. They where about to run when the player got out his sword and took them all down to half a heart. He stopped and they ran off, leaving him with the stranger. The player turned around and Kaitou almost stopped breathing. The player before him was almost like looking in a mirror. He stood up to see the player was a bit shorter then he was. He stuck out a hand to his savior.**

 **"Hi Im Kaitou_KID1412 thanks for the save."**

 **"Hello Im Tantei_Gami."**

 **He shook Tantei's hand and took out a healing crystal. He crushed it in his hand and all his heart went full. He made friends with Tantei_Gami and eventually he fell and hard. In love that is. They had made a party and always played together. Kaitou would log of and just become normal Kuroba Kaito/Kaitou KID but in the game He was the amazing Kaitou_KID1412. It was after 4 months of playing with Tantei that he had enough. Being as smart as he was he hacked the game and found out about him. He was detective Kudo Shinichi, He was the same age and a genius. He found his info and found him. He went to Beika and found the Kudo Manor. He nocked on the door and when Kudo Shinichi opened the door he glopped him.**

 **"Tantei its you I finally found you"**

 **"Who are you! Get off of me please!"**

 **He got off of Shinichi. "Its me Kaitou_KID1412!" He pinned Shinichi against the wall and closed the door with his foot. He kissed his crush on the lips. Tantei didn't even fight back, He knew now it was Kaitou and had a crush on him as well. He rapped his arms around his neck. Kaito licked his bottom lip asking for entrance he immediately got. He pulled back for them both to get air.**

 **"I love you Tantei_Gami."**

 **"I love you too Kaitou_KID1412."**

 **In the game, they made a great team, And in real life they made a great couple. They loved each other and nothing could break it. Shinichi accepted that he was a thief and even joined in the heists to chase him. Kaito accepted that he attracted death and got called into dangerous cases and even helped protect him.**

 **And it was all thanks to that game that they meet.**

* * *

 **Well that was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this change as well. Please give me some themes for a one shot. I hope you guys will find the right answer to the question up at the top. I will be searching the reviews for it. See you Tomboys later. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey what's up all my Tomboys Im back with a new one-shot. This one has been in the back of my head for a while and Im sure you'll like it. Its less cutie and more kidnapping. Now on with the story.

* * *

 **(Tiny Shinichi)**

 **Shinichi woke up from getting hit in the back of the head. It hurt like crazy. He groaned as he sat up and looked around. It was all blurry at first but when it cleared he paled. He was in a lost and found the size of a Ken doll. He tried to get up when he heard footsteps.**

 **"Excuse me but I need to look in your lost and found." It was a familiar voice.**

 **"Certainly sir." The box was lifted and he fell back down again. The box was brought over to the teen that needed it and he looked inside. He started to dig through it when his hand brushed against Shinichi. the tiny detective looked up at the teen, who now had eyes as big as plates. The teen grabbed Shinichi and, Much to his protest, put him in his shirt pocket. Shinichi sat down to hide and his back hit something cold. He turned and his eyes went wide. It was KID's monocle. Which meant that this teen was his rival, KID.**

 **KID brought the tiny detective back to his house and set him down. He couldn't believe what had happened to his Tantei-Kun. He was the size of a doll.**

 **"What happened Tantei-kun?!"**

 **"I was spying on the men in black when one knocked me out and slipped a pill down my throat and now Im here."**

 **KID didn't say anything at that moment. He liked Tantei-kun and in this state he couldn't fight him. making up his mind he picked him up and kissed him. When he pulled away Shinichi was blushing bright red and looked so cute.**

 **"What was that for!" He looked mad but it was clear that he liked the kiss too. Kaito kissed him again and started to tickle him. He loved Tantei's laugh.**

 **"I think Im going to keep you." He walked over and made sure to keep a grip on him as he set him down in a box. He put a pillow in there as a bed and set it on his desk.**

 **"KID this is not funny, You cant keep me like Im some kind of puppy!" Despite his pretest KID left him in the box and left to get something. He came back with some ribbon and Tantei-kun trying to run away. Kaito called one of his birds and it grabbed him bringing it back to its master. KID did not look happy and sat down at his desk in front of his desk.**

 **"KID please, let me leave so I can get back to my normal size." KID didn't say anything and took Shinichi's clothes, rapping him up in the ribbon.**

 **"Now where were we?" Kaito said smirking as he kissed Shinichi again. He loved this, He was never letting him go. And he never did.**

* * *

 **Sorry if this one was a bit weird. I have to admit it turned out better then expected. To let you all know his clothes shrank with him so don't say I didn't mention it. I hope you liked this and please give me some themes in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey what's up all my Tomboys. Im back for a new One-shot for you all. I have a ton of idea's and please give me some more. This is so fun to do. Now lets get started with this continuation.

* * *

 **(For the Love of Vegas part 2)**

 **(My POV)**

 **I loved hanging out with Kaito and Shinichi. The Hotel had gotten a heist notice from Kaitou KID, The Japanese Phantom Thief. Shinichi was actually one of KID's detectives who chase him down. He was in the middle of deciphering the notice when I saw it. He was looking at the note with a fond smile. I looked at the note and figured out why. The handwriting was Kaito's. Kaito had given me an envelope to visit them in Japan and the handwriting was the same. I followed Kaito a bit without him knowing and saw him set the traps. He was Kaitou KID. I smiled at this, I wasn't going to tell anyone. He and Shinichi are my friends so I would never do that to them.**

 **We were walking to the arcade when I finally said something. "Kaito is KID isn't he?" I had Said it in Japanese so no one would understand but them. Their eyes went wide as if someone had just solved the worlds hardest problem.**

 **"How do you know?"**

 **"Kaito's handwriting tipped me of when I saw the notice. After that I saw you laying traps around the display." Shinichi smiled at me.**

 **"Ever think of being a detective?" I smirk at that. I had asked my parents and they were allowing me to go and live in Japan.(A.N I wish my parents were that cool)**

 **Kaito was a bit shocked but snapped out of it soon. He started smiling, happy that he didn't have to lie to his new friend. We all continued to play around until it was time for the heist to start.**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

 **I cant believe Heather, Hezaa-chan, had found me out. Even Aoko didn't know about me. She joined the fun of the heist and chased after me with Shinichi. I had to admit, she was fast. I reached my room with Shinichi and Hezaa right behind me. I used my smoke bomb and changed. I kissed Shinichi then turned to Hezaa.**

 **"Are you coming to japan with us?"**

 **"Yep Im excited!" I smiled at her attitude and so did Shinichi. I knew she could take care of herself and she would be a challenge to prank. Plus she could do some heists with me and work on cases with Shinichi. We look at each other, both having the same idea. We turn to look at her.**

 **(Shinichi's POV)**

 **I liked Hezaa, She was smart and a good person, even if she had a bad temper but so does Hattori. Me and Kaito have been discussing something after finding out that she was going to come live in Japan. Right now was the perfect time to ask her.**

 **"Would you like to come and live with use?" Her eyes widen and so does her smile.**

 **"I would love to!" She ran and hugged us. I am not a big fan of contact but I hugged her back and so did Kaito. She was so happy that she was going to come live in Beika. Ran liked the idea of having another girl around and Sonoko thought about the challenge of trying to turn a tomboy into a girl. Even though I really don't think that was possible. Hezaa was to smart for that.**

 **Today was the last day and we were going to the airport. She was going to call when she was going to get to Japan. I literally had to stop Kaito from sneaking her onto the plane because he didn't want her to leave us yet. He had gotten so attached to her like she was a puppy. He even tried to put a collar on her from behind. Lets just say he has to rest his arm after she dislocated it.**

 **We cant wait to see her again.**

* * *

That's the end of The Love of Vegas. I will have one-shots again with me in them. That ends this chapter I hope you enjoyed and I will se you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Im back with a new one-shot. I know I haven't been updating for a bit but school is happening and it sucks. It was my first week and I got bullied and punched in the jaw. Im fine though and here to give you Tomboys some entertainment. Now on with the story.

* * *

 **(This was suggested by a friend of mine from school)**

 **(Warning: This will involve descriptive death and psychotic nature. Reader discursion is advised)**

 **(Yandere AU)**

 **Kaito had never really felt anything after his dad died. He still loved magic and was good at it, but never able to connect with people. That is until he moved from Ekoda to Beika. He was starting his first day at Titian High when it happened. He was walking by himself when a person came up to him. This person was a guy the same age as Kaito. He had the same color hair and face but his hair was neater and his eyes were a piercing blue. The first words that came to Kaito was ' _Beautiful_ '.**

 **"Hi are you new here, My name is Kudo Shinichi."**

 **"Y-yeah Im new I moved here from Ekoda.." Kaito made a blue flower appear and gave it to Shinichi. "...And I am Kuroba Kaito, Magician extraordinaire!"**

 **Kudo took the flower and smiled at him. The sight was so cute and made Kaito blush. Kudo showed him around and they became quick friends. After a few days Kaito realized he had a crush on Kudo-san. Every time anyone came up to him Kaito would get mad and wish for them to die.**

 **That's when the idea struck him. In order for people to not come near his Shinichi, They would have to die. From the on he continuously killed people at the school. There were only a few left and then Shinichi was all his. The only people left were Ran, Aoko(Who had moved here too), Hattori, and the teachers. They all went to Kaito's house (Kaito lives alone after his mom stays in America permanently) to study.**

 **"Hey Ran-san why is math so boring~?" Ran turned to her almost twin and laughed a bit.**

 **"Maybe to punish us?." Everyone laughed and Shinichi stood up.**

 **"Hey I got to go use the restroom, Be back in a minute." as soon as he left Kaito closed the room door. He turned to the others and they paled. He had a murderous face that could scare the Devil himself. He pulled out a knife and ran at Hattori. As well as he could Hattori tried to fight, But Kaito was better and plunged the knife into his chest. After cutting a big enough hole he pulled out hi heart. Soon Hatorri laid there, his eyes lifeless and body cold. Kaito was caked in blood. He was about to finish them off when the door opened. Shinichi stood there with his eyes wide. Kaito was about to explain when Ran walked up to Shinichi.**

 **Kaito lunged and perched himself on top of her. He had his knife ready when he heard Shinichi.**

 **"Say again?"**

 **"Why are you doing this?"**

 **"Im doing it for us, I love you Shinichi and if I have to kill to do it, I will." Shinichi paled, realizing that every death was on him. He walked up to Kaito and pulled him into a hug. He pulled away and did a thing only he may regret.**

 **"If you don't hurt them me and you can go off together." He was sacrificing himself but it was worth it. Kaito smiled and took his hand, running away from town with each other. together they traveled together, Kaito never letting go of hm. It has been almost 3 years and they were on a hill watching the sun set. Shinichi was on Kaito's lap with the magicians face nuzzling him.**

 **"I love you Shinichi~."**

 **"I love you t-too Kaito."**


	6. Chapter 6

Im back guys it has been so long since I could type like this. I missed you all so much that it killed me to be away. But Im here and I will be back for a while. I will be updating a lot more for right now and I have some news. While I was gone I made a new profile on Wattpad. I will talk to you Tomboys later. Bye

* * *

 **(Warning: This will be smut so if you hate it then please don't read this.)**

 **(Time Demon AU)**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

 **I was walking around after my last heist. I have to admit that being part time demon helps me a lot with my tricks. On my mothers side I am demon but Im human on my dads side. I was walking when I get this hot feeling in my stomach. _Oh no!_ My mother has told me about this. Im going into a demon heat. Unlike heats for animals we will want to be the ones on top and mate but only be able to with someone we actually care for. I don't have a love so my body will react on itself and fly me to my 'soul mate' or the person I actually care for without me knowing it consciously.**

 **My wings grow out as I turn invisible to the human eye. My head felt foggy with desire for whoever I was flying to. I end up at a mansion with a tall gate around it I fly up to a window a slip inside. I head to the top floor and I reach a door when I hear moaning. I open the door and see Tantei-kun laying naked on his bed. He was sweating and his hair was messy looking a lot more like mine then his normal neat hair. But what surprised me was the _vibrating dildo up his ass_! I feel myself harden at the delicious sight of the great Kudou Shinichi moaning my name...**

 **... _Wait my name!_**

 **"Ahh~.. KID f-faster." He speeds up the trusts as he pumps himself. I lick my lips as I walk up in front of him. His eyes are closed so he doesn't see me as I take of my clothing. I climb on the bed in between his legs as I froze time for a moment. I take his hand of the dildo and tie his wrists together with my tie. I take his tie that was on the floor and blindfold him. I grab hold of the rubber inside of my Tantei and unfreeze time.**

 **(Shinichi's POV)**

 **One second I was playing with myself and the next I was tied up and couldn't see. The toy I was using was thrusting in and out of me more rough than ever. I didn't know who was doing this but I couldn't stop myself from being a moaning mess. It rammed against my prostate and I screamed in pleasure.**

 **"Ahhh~ K-KID" I moaned as I cam. The person took out the toy and took off my blindfold. In front of me was like looking in a mirror. The guy looked almost exactly like me. His hair was messy and his eyes were indigo. He wasn't sweaty like I was. He had a 'cat got the canary' grin and I found out who it was.**

 **Kaito KID**

 **I was so embarrassed. I was actually moaning his name right in front of him. He leans down and kisses me on the lips... _Wait what!_ He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I automatically accepted. I moan as his wet muscle massages my own. He pulles it over into his mouth and sucks on it making me moan again which he swallowed up. He pulled away and started to attack my neck, biting on it and sucking on it.**

 **(3rd Person POV)**

 **Kaito pulls away and slams into Shinichi's tight heat. He loves this as he pounds into his new mate. Shinichi was screaming in pleasure as Kaito was ramming his prostate. Soon he was pushed over the edge and cam on their stomachs, his insides tightening around Kai leading to his release as well. He cam deep inside Shinichi then pulled out, collapsing on top of him. He grew out his wings and rapped them protectively around his mate.**

 **Shin woke up serounded by demon wings and looked up at his lover. Kaito explained everything and soon they lived a good life together.**

* * *

That's was the longest one shot so far. I hope you guys liked it and make sure to suggest any one shots you want to see. Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Hey what's up all my Tomboys Im back with a new one-shot. I am hoping that you all like the one-shots so far and please tell me what theme you would like to see. Please Im running on fumes here. Please give me some ideas. Now that my begging is out of the way lets get on with the story. Again please give me some themes you want to see.

* * *

 **(Cat/Neko/Human Pt 1)**

 **(Kaito)**

 **Kaito held the gem up to the full moon. The gem started to glow and he held his breath as the blue light swept over him...Wait _Blue light!_ Its not supposed to be blue. He pulled the gem away but there was a burning through his body. He needed to get out of there and fast, he couldn't get caught like this. He jumped and glided through the air as his body felt like it was on fire. He started to fall so he landed I an ally. He collapsed to the ground as his whole body changed, growing cat ears and a tail. His body couldn't take it anymore as he blacked out.**

 **(Shinichi)**

 **Shinichi was walking home when he saw something he couldn't believe. A cat was laying down in a dark ally. It didn't have a collar and looked in pain. He scooped up the young cat and took it home to the Kudo Manor. He went into the living room and set the cat into his lap. Its breathing was back to normal and it was slowly waking up. It curled up into his chest for warmth and started to purr. He smiled and ran a hand through the cats chestnut brown fur when the cat jump, looking at him like he didn't know what was going on.**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

 **What is going on! One minute I was in pain in a dark ally and the next Im a cat being in the lap of my rival and crush, Kudou Shinichi. He looks at me and smiles, his smile is really pretty.**

 **"Hey little kitty its ok Im not going to hurt you." I mentally smirk as an idea forms in my mind, I can do things with my crush that I could never do. I jump into his lap and curl up on him, he is so warm it makes me happy. He tries to leave and I make my cat voice let out a pitiful sounding mewl. He comes back and picks me up, taking me up stairs and sets me on the bed in his room. He gets in and I curl up on the pillow right next to his head. I look over to see he was asleep and lick his lips, they were so soft and tasted so good. I keep licking the delicious lips of my crush when I hear something. I leave the room and head into the bathroom.**

 **"What was that sound...What I can talk in this form. I think about me as my human self and soon I am. I look in the mirror and see I still have the ears and tail. I start to thing again and soon they are gone as well. I think back to cat and soon Im a cat again, this is just to good. I use my kitty self to check on the noise and find a man down at the bottom. He walks up, not noticing me, and goes into Shinichi's room**

 **I walk in as he caresses his face and leans down. He is going to kiss _My_ Shinichi, well not on my watch. I turn to my human form and grab him. He was about to scream when I cover his mouth.**

 **"Never com here again or I will make sure you never see the light of day again." He nods his head, so I release him and he runs for the hills. I smile and kiss my loves lips as I go cat and curl up to him. His warmth lulls me to sleep and I feel happy.**

 **(Shinichi's POV)**

 **I wake up and go down stairs to make some coffee and eggs. After my first mug I hear little patters and soon the cat I brought home yesterday was on the table. I smile and run my hand through his fur.**

 **"I still need to name you don't I? hmmm how about.." I was about to say the name but the cat started to swallow down some egg. When did he take that. I smile as it seems he was trying to show me what he wanted to be named after.**

 **"Lupin?" The cat nods so I cant help but smile. He is so cute and smart, Smarter then any cat should be. I set my head down and Lupin licks my lips. My head shoots up as I look down at my new cat. I walk to the library and he follows me. I start to read and he jumps into my lap purring. I smile and hear a knock at the door. I open it up and see it was Hattori. We walk back into the library and sit down, Lupin jumping back into my lap.**

 **"Hey Kudo when did you get a cat?"**

 **"Yesterday, I found him alone in an ally and decided to take him in. His name is Lupin he is super friendly, he hasn't tried to scratch me yet" Hattori reaches out to pet Lupin, earning a hiss and scratches from him. Hattori pulls his hand back and Lupin curls back up to me, purring. He glares at the cat and we talk until he leaves.**

* * *

That's all for this part, I hope you all enjoyed. In the next part Shinichi will find out about his cats little secret. I cant wait for you Tomboys to read it. Thank you all for reading and I will see you all in the next one-shot. Bye


	8. Chapter 8

What's up all my Tomboys I am back with a new one-shot! I am super excited for you all to read this one. I have finished watching a show called Miraculous Ladybug and it is what inspired me. To be honest I have been in something similar to writers block. In this all the characters are in the same school. But I should be better now and I am happy to type up this one-shot. Thank you for waiting for me to get back into the mood. If you don't know I will tell you who the names are at the end. That's all for now and I will talk to you guys later. Bye. By the way I tried to change the Ladybug into a guy superhero so I came up with LadBeetle. I know its bad but live with it!

* * *

 **(Part 1)**

 **(Shinichi's POV)**

 **I was at school when my crush, Kaito, walked through the door. He is so smart, kind, and handsome that I can never get a word out. I wish I could talk to him like I do Chat Noir. The mean girl, Akako, walks in right after him and instantly set her sights on me. I wish my friend, Ran, was here, But she is taking care of her father and leaving me alone.**

 **"well if it isn't the earring wearing gay fag!"**

 **Akako always says something about the earrings I wear, just because Im a guy doesn't mean I cant wear them. I also need them to turn into my super hero form, LadBeetle , who she idolizes.**

 **I sigh as I prepare to listen to her bitch all day, and it was only _Tuesday!_ Today we are going to the museum and have to partner up and find a historical event , then write an essay about it. The teacher picks up a chart and calls out the pair names.**

 **"Ok the groups are...** **Koizumi and Nakamori, Hattori and Hakuba, Kuroba and Kudou,** **Haibara** **and Yoshida, Tsuburaya and Kojima, and lastly Mouri and** **Okiya** **. Unfortionatly Mouri is unable to be here and will have to borrow your notes you will take today for the assignment Subaru-San."**

 **"Its fine Sensei." Subaru-San actually sounded sad the Ran wasn't here.**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

 **I will be working with Shinichi on the project? That's great! I want him to get comfortable around me, to be honest I think he is scared of me. He is always trying to get away from me and when he talks he sounds nervous and stutters a lot. I don't understand why he would be scared though, unless its not me but Akako that makes him scared. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the reason. That witch is a pain in the ass! I turn around to face him.**

 **"Hey partner!" I smiled at him and he looked down, Is he really that scared?**

 **"H-hey K-Ka-Kaito." And there is the nervous stuttering. We all go to the museum and Akako wont let up about her wanting to work with me and not Shinichi, calling him a gay fag. I have had about enough of her doing that when Im gay too. I flirt with LadBeetle all the time as Chat Noir. He is so cute when he gets upset, especially when I call him My Bugaboo. I just love him.**

 **"Why partner him up with that gay slut, I would be much better!" That's it I have had it.**

 ** _"Just shut up you bitchy witch! I have had enough of you talking like that about Shinichi! He has a right to be who he is and wear what he wants! I hate you and your Bitchy way of speaking about gay people as trash. Unless you were mistaken Im gay too! Now leave before I do something no gentleman should!"_ I turn around and grab Shinichi, dragging him to the museum. I can feel people stare at me from behind and I can understand why, as I never snap at anyone like that.**

 **(Shinichi's POV)**

 **I cant believe it, he _protected me!_ I couldn't stop the blush on my face as we enter the museum.**

 **~~Time skip thanks to a blushing Shin-Chan XD~~**

 **We had gotten a lot of work done on our project when I heard screams. I look over to see a woman with dark red hair and pink skin. She had a dark read heart on the middle of her clothes that were white.**

 **"I am The Heart Warmer!" She blasted a woman and she started to kiss the man next to her, how was she akumatized? "My love refused me. Now no one can stop love! They will love the first person they see, like a fairytale!" wait I recognize that way of though, Ayumi! I run to a place to transform, turning into LadBeetle. I run out to see Chat already there and fighting.**

 **"Good to see your here my dear Bugaboo~!" I roll my eyes and join the fight, but Ayumi had seen how I had responded.**

 **"Oh no you don't, you will love him back!" She shoots a blast at me but I dodge it, looking for the Akuma. I look at the bracelet on her hand, it was the one she was wearing this morning. As I was looking she took her chance, hitting me with the blast. Chat runs up to me, asking if Im ok. I look up at him and notice how handsome he was, my heart started to thump in my chest and I look at him with love in my eyes.**

 **"Im fine now that I see you~!" I rush forward and connect our lips.**

* * *

Now for the names.

Koizumi- Akako

Nakamori-Aoko

Hattori-Heiji

Hakuba- Saguru

Kuroba- Kaito

Kudou-Shinichi

Haibara-Ai

Yoshida-Ayumi

Tsuburaya-Mitsuko

Kojima-Genta

Mouri-Ran

Okiya-Subaru


End file.
